I was a fool
by angellus08
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS.Future fic. Damon make a wrong decision in haste and is now miserably, how will he cope with a piece of news that could either break him or give him a reason to fight. Daroline and Steroline mainly, also Matt and Elena and Alaric and Bonnie... please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I need different stories to keep the creative juices flowing. This idea just came at me from nowhere. This is the prologue. I'm not sure if I should continue this, so please leave me a review if you think I should continue. And I know those who have read my other stories will say another love triangle really? But I'm sorry I can't help it... Ha! Oh and if anyone has a better title then please do let me know REVIEW tc... _

**Chapter 1 **

Damon looked down at the glass in his hand and stared at it aimlessly, willing it to say something to him, alcohol was the only thing that spoke to him anymore. He was drunk beyond belief... he couldn't remember the last time he had been this drunk. Ah! Yes he did remember when he had last been this drunk... yesterday! He got stinking drunk every singly turn of the calendar, day or night. There was only one constant in his life, his veins pumping with the heavenly mixture of AB- and bourbon.

He sighed as he poured another large quantity in his glass and chugged it down in one go. He was miserable, god there was no doubt about it. He had been this way for a year now... or was it two, he really couldn't remember. He spent every single day watching TV and drinking... that's all he did. He only had one visitor, Elena who came to see him every month, there was a time when she bought her kids, but the boarding house looked like the Adam's family mansion so she couldn't bring the little innocent children either. There was no redemption for him, there was some hope in the beginning, now all hope had vanished. Even Elena's usual 'Everything will get better' look had changed to 'just accept it and move on' look. He thought he had accepted it, he was the one who had taken the decision for god sake's, but now he wished he could go back in time and tell two years ago Damon to shut the fuck up!

Every night at one point or another he always asked himself how the hell he had ended up here? When not that many years ago he had seemed happy, how did he get so sad, alone, pathetic and miserable... it always came back to that one cold frigid February night when he made the worse decision of his life...

**Flashback **

"_I don't think this is working anymore Caroline"_ _Damon said as he fiddled nervously with his sun ring, afraid to continue... to see her eyes fill with pain "I can't do this, you're moving too fast..."_

_Her eyes widened and he saw the tears well up in them, he really didn't want to hurt her but it seemed better to do it now than years in the future when it would hurt more, when there would be more to lose. _

"_You're breaking up with me?" she asked coarsely trying madly to control her tears _

"_Yeah... I'm not what you want me to be, I never will be... so it's easier this way" he said firmly and without a hint of hesitation in his voice_

"_Damon... did I do something wrong? I-I we can..." she asked desperately her tears flowing freely now... she looked devastated and his heart burned to see her like this. _

"_It's just what I want Caroline" he said finally and got up placing a chaste kiss on her forehead before walking out the door_

**End flashback **

Could you have been any stupider? He asked himself. He had done a lot of I'm newly single things, slept with more girls than he could count, drank like a brewery and somewhere along the line each girl and every glass became a comparison to his life with Caroline, sure it hadn't been some kind of adventure packed romance, but at least he was happy and smiling. He groaned and hid his head in between his knees and didn't hear the front door opening but heard the string of angry swear words that followed

"It smells like a whore land in here Damon? When was this place cleaned last?" Elena demanded as she stood in between blood bags and bottles taping her foot impatiently

"The last time you were here" he yelled back... he was not in the mood for her lectures "Why are you here? Don't you have kids to be tucking in or something" he hissed back

"Why the hell would I be tucking them in at 2 in the afternoon?" she asked glaringly raising a brow

"Oh..." he said in a defeated tone "I thought it was night" he added as he got up and had to hold her arm to steady himself and started to walk back towards the bar when she pushed him down onto the sofa harshly

"Does it even make any difference to you?" she asked and added when he looked at her curiously "Whether its day or night?"

"Nope" he said simply and watched her as she started to pick up things from the floor in an attempt to clean the place. He could smell something, food... she always bought food. He could smell sausages, _must be Sunday_ he thought _Matt always has a barbeque on Sunday. _

"You have mail Damon" she said throwing few letters at him, he couldn't believe people sent him mail... no one even knew nor cared that he was alive

He opened the first letter that looked too damn pretty to be a court summons or a bill, not noticing the worried glance Elena was giving him. He sighed as he saw the handwriting, he knew it well... he had known it for long... too long

"We're all going, me Matt the kids, Bonnie and Alaric and even Jeremy and that new girlfriend of his... We'll all be there" Elena said nervously biting her lower lip and hurried into the kitchen leaving a very puzzled Damon thinking bitterly _women_

He opened the letter slowly and started to read it

_Damon,_

_I know we haven't spoken in a long time, we are both to blame for it but still at the end of the day you are my brother. I only do this because Caroline requested it, I thought it would be better we speak later but as you can see I lost. I want to tell you that we all want you to be there and wish you can make it, it would make me happy it would Caroline happier. Do it for her, you owe her one. _

_Your brother _

_Stefan _

_Stupid little git, can't even be nice in a fucking letter. _He had winced audibly at every mention of Caroline, but it was only the mention of her name that got his curiosity to open the envelope to see what else was inside it. He opened the card and once he was done reading it, it fell from his hands and he didn't take another breath... the meaning of those words refusing to leave his mind

_ You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Caroline Forbes _

_To_

_Stefan Salvatore _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Here goes chapter 2. Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it felt awesome to get so many reviews and favorites and alerts for the prologue, I really liked the concept of this story but it won't just be Steroline and Daroline, of course there is Matt and Elena and another couple mentioned here I hope you can guess it... Ha! Any ways thank you again and let me know what you think... REVIEW tc... _

**Chapter 2 **

"Damon Damon Damon Damon Damon" Elena said in a monotonous tone "I know you can hear me Damon so stop pretending"

"What!" he snapped irritated

"You've just been sitting there for an hour, I even finished cleaning... just please talk to me" she replied soothingly running a soft arm down his arm

"I don't want to talk" Damon said decisively taking a sip from his glass but not before Elena tried to wrestle it from his hand

"This is exactly what Stefan said would happen when he called me..." she mumbled under her breath uncertain of what to do now

"Oh great... so let me get this straight" Damon said mockingly turning to look at her "Baby brother called his ex-girlfriend to tell her he's marrying his brother's ex-girlfriend but sends me a fucking letter!"

"Like you two would have had a civil conversation?" she snapped at him

He was furious, she was supposed to be his friend... but no she still takes St. Stefan's side. _Typical_. He still couldn't understand why she took the efforts to come see him anymore, he thought that eventually she would get pissed off at his attitude and just give up, that though was yet to happen.

"Are you going to go?" she asked softly

"I-I... I don't know" he replied truthfully

"You still love her"

Damon snorted. Of course he still loved her, why the hell would he have been so miserable and pathetic if he didn't love her.

"I spoke to Caroline, she didn't talk about you. Well I don't think she talks about you at all, maybe only to Stefan. But I know she would be happy if you came... if you could be happy for her" Elena added cautiously and instinctively moved a little away from Damon

"I... I'm not sure. Where is it?" he asked he didn't want to open the invitation to read that, he didn't want to read those words again.

"Mallorca" Elena said "That's in Spain" she added seeing his vacant expression

"I know where Mallorca is Elena, I'm a 170 I know all the cities in the world" he snapped at her angrily and she threw her hands in the air as an apology

"We're leaving in a week, they called us early for sight-seeing and all you know. I already booked a ticked for you Damon, just come over or call me if you're going to come" she said

"Okay" he had already made up his mind, he would go. Not because it would make her happy, or that it would piss off his brother but because he just needed to see her, after two years... he just wanted to see her. He wanted to see that mop of blonde hair he gotten used to waking up to, he wanted to see those piercing blue eyes and her smell... she was a vampire yet she smelled so human, he loved that about her.

"Are you gonna be okay"

He held up the alcohol bottle and smiled broadly to indicate that he would be just fine and Elena sighed

"I wish I could stay but Matt has to finish some work before we leave and the kids..." she stopped abruptly noticing that he wasn't even listening to her, placed a kiss on his cheek said something about food in the fridge and left leaving Damon alone with his drink and his sorrows.

"Jenna stop hitting your brother" Elena barked as she whipped around from the front seat to glare at her 4 year old daughter. The little girl pouted and crossed her arm in front of her chest but went back to poking her brother once her mother turned back to look at the road. She had always been a daring girl, hence being able to poke the life out of her brother, she flicked him on the forehead earning a satisfied smirk from her _uncle_ Damon sitting beside her in the back seat... though she remembered him telling her never to call him uncle.

Matt watched Jenna continue to torment her brother from the rear view mirror but didn't say anything, Oliver needed to learn to stand up for himself... he was being bullied by his own sister and she was smaller than him. He turned to look at his wife in the front seat cradling their 18 month old daughter and frowned

"Carly should be in the car seat, not in your lap Elena" he chastised. He couldn't help but jump to the memory of when Caroline had told him that Elena was the most maternal person on the planet, he didn't believe it then, they were only 16 at that time. But now he knew it was the truth, Elena couldn't bear any of the kids crying for more than 10 minutes, Matt being Army man's son and all was more about tough love... not that he ever won an argument with his wife.

"She cries like a banshee in that thing Matt, and it leaves marks on her foot" she pouted

"What if we get pulled over?" he contradicted raising a brow

"Ah... Damon will compel it away then... stop interrupting I'm trying to think if I forgot anything" she snapped. They were on their way to the airport to leave for Madrid "And stop hitting your brother Jenna" she yelled suddenly causing Matt and even Damon to jump suddenly

"Oh no" she exclaimed a few minutes later slapping a hand to her forehead "I forgot the malaria medicine, we have to go back, no we don't have time. You have to go and buy them, but you need a prescription..."

"Calm down Elena, we're going to Spain not the Amazons they have medicines there!" Damon said from the back in an irritated tone, he didn't need her drama over all the anxiety he was already going through.

"But the doses are different for each age... and I'm not relying on foreign medicines, who know if they work..."

"It's okay El, we'll pick them up there, we'll find a proper one okay, now stop fidgeting or you'll wake up Carly." Matt said soothingly as he put his hand on her thigh

Damon smirked and frowned at the same time, he was pissed at Elena for being such a worry wart, he was pissed at the twins for their incessant fighting and the consequent noise, he was pissed about having to go to Spain, he was pissed at Caroline for moving on and he was pissed at his brother for getting what he wanted... again. Though he was slightly happy too, he would see her again after too long and even though he wasn't too fond of his traveling partners, he could see that Elena and Matt were made for each other. She freaked out about the smallest thing and he seemed perfectly capable of handling it. He had always thought he and his brother had ruined Elena's life, so it felt good to see that at least someone got the happy ending. He snorted involuntarily, he still could come to terms with the fact that the gangly 16 year old Elena that he remembered was now a mother, though she wasn't 16 anymore, she very much looked the mother of three, under eye bags and all... though he had to say she was a natural, she made it look easy and Damon knew it was not easy. He had foolishly offered to baby-sit on Matt's birthday and was 10 seconds away from strangling the kids before their parents came home.

"So... How you doing Damon?" Matt asked cautiously, he felt he could maybe understand a bit of how Damon was feeling, Caroline used to be his girlfriend too.. Though unlike Damon he still wasn't in love with her.

"Peachy" Damon smiled. He could see the two of them exchanging knowing looks and sighed, this had to happen sometime, he could see the restraint Elena was using to not bombard him with questions ever since he came over to tell her he would be coming with them

"Don't worry I'm not gonna rip my fucking brother's.." he said

"Damon!" Matt and Elena exclaimed loudly and Elena whipped around in her seat and widened her eyes in the direction towards the twins who were now watching their parents with increasing curiosity. Elena gave him another warning glare and turned back

"Whatever... so like I said I won't do anything bad...ish" he added with a smirk and heard Elena sigh and give Matt a knowing look

He didn't know what they expected from him, that he was supposed to simply watch as Caroline married his brother. He loved her, and was sure Stefan loved her too... Caroline isn't that hard to love. But he couldn't let her marry someone else if he thought for even a second that she had any feelings for him, which is really why he was going to this little shenanigan and also to see her... he really wanted to see her, but he didn't want to see her marrying his baby brother and he planned on doing whatever he could to make sure she married the right Salvatore.

**Madrid, Spain **

"Alaric called, he says he'll be here in the morning" Caroline said sleepily as she heard Stefan walk in to their bedroom. She heard him sigh in relief and had to stop her giggle, he still worried so damn much

"Thank god" Stefan said as crawled onto the bed behind and it creaked under his weight "I thought I would have to go without a best man" he added

She was sitting on her side of the bed her back turned to him, and laughed when he snaked his arms around her... she could literally feel the tension leaving his body. Like Alaric would ever miss their wedding... but then again nothing can stop Stefan from worrying

"Why did he wait till the last minute to tell us?" Stefan whispered into her neck and she could tell he was annoyed

"He said I should get a full week of the brooding forehead to make sure I know what I'm tying myself to for eternity" she teased and he lightly slapped her arm

"You already knew I brooded" he said huffing

"Yes I did, but I also realized you're adorable when you're worried. You really thought he wouldn't come?"

"He said he had an important meeting on the _day_ of the wedding..."

"I knew that too, still I knew he would be here... he loves to tease you, you know that right?"

"Whatever... he's coming, what else did he say"

"Not much, just that he'll reach by morning. Oh and I asked him about Bonnie" she said

"And?" Stefan asked raising a brow

"He stuttered for a full minute, before saying 'How the hell am I supposed to know about her'... I don't think he knew but I could hear Bonnie singing in the shower..." Caroline laughed

"How do you know she was in the shower?"

"She's my best friend Stefan, I know she only sings in the shower... we even had a duet once"

"You're putting thoughts in my head woman..." he said kissing her neck and she giggled

"I can't wait to see Carly!" Caroline exclaimed even clapping a bit

"Yes yes I know...I'm going to totally be ignored for her right?" he asked and she nodded "What about Damon?" he added cautiously

"You will not be ignored for Damon" she said instantly and without hesitation

"That's not what I meant" he laughed "You'll be speaking to him after 2 years"

"No... I spoke to him once remember" she said

"What? When?" he asked and couldn't stop the annoyance entering his tone

"On Elena's birthday this year, I think Matt dragged him to their house or something, so I spoke to him... just general stuff" she replied shrugging

"Oh... was it awkward"

"Hell yeah, it's always going to be awkward Stefan"

"Then why did we have to invite him?" he huffed

"Because he's your brother, and 50 years from now when we look at the wedding pictures you will wonder why your brother isn't standing next to you... whatever may happen at the end of the day he's your family"

"When did you get so wise?" he asked her teasingly pulling her onto the bed

"Five years with Damon will do that to you..." she laughed "That's why you're so wise you had 170 years" she added putting a hand on her mouth to make a mock aghast face

"If people knew our real age differences, this marriage would be illegal" Stefan said

"I think they would be more concerned about the vampire thing rather than the age thing"

"Hmmm" he said distracted as he kissed down her neck and jaw line, hitching her left leg up to his waist

"No!" Caroline warned as she threw him off, and held her hand firmly on his chest when he tried to pounce on her again

"None of this..." she said waving towards his pants "Until the wedding"

"What!" he said shocked and she narrowed her eyes at him

"It's just two weeks Stefan, I plan to do it right" she said huffing, folding her hands on her chest to stop herself from jumping him... she could see the taut muscles in his arms

"Whatever..." he said angrily lying down on his back "But we're doing it right after the wedding... in the church" he added and she giggled

"Ok... that I have no problem with" she said giving him a peck on his cheek before turning to her side to go to sleep

"I don't have to worry about him right?" Stefan asked after a while

"Hmmm" she turned to look at him, brows furrowed jaws clenched "What are you talking about?" she really didn't know what he was talking about

"Damon... I don't have to worry about him right?" he asked nervously

"Well, its Damon you always have to worry about him" she said trying to lighten the mood

"That's not what I mean..."

"I know, and no you don't have to worry about Damon... he's your brother and an ex that's it. You don't worry about Matt do you?"

"Matt and Damon are different" he mumbled

"Yes, when you compare them to each other they're very different. But when you compare them to you, they're the same just ex's... nothing else" she smiled stroking his cheek and she could feel him relax. He could tell she was telling the truth. She was being truthful, from her side at least Damon was just an ex and knew it was the same for him too... or at least she hoped

"Damon wipe that scowl off your face or I swear I will whack you with Jenna's hello kitty bag" Elena warned, she had seen that face for hours now she had had enough

Damon immediately readjusted his face to a cold stare, he may be a vampire and all but Elena was one frightening woman when she wanted to be, and he did _not_ want to get whacked by a hello kitty anything.

They were standing outside the arrivals terminal at Madrid Barajas airport waiting for Stefan and Caroline to arrive to pick them up, they were late as Elena had so kindly yelled at them when she called, and he had heard Stefan mumble something about getting distracted trying to make Caroline do something. This only put disturbing images in Damon's head and did nothing to calm his nerves, every growing minute he got angrier, at this entire situation, he cursed himself for being in love with her... all this would be so easier if he could just not be in love with her. That he knew was impossible, the second he saw her all those feelings he had been trying to bottle up for a week would come flying back.

He turned to look at the small family next to him, he didn't belong with them he looked like the creepy uncle... which he was. He couldn't help but remember the number of times Caroline had told him when they were together that she longed for kids. He had felt that way too a hundred years ago or something... and he found himself wishing for impossible things, a nice normal family... children with wild blonde hair and blue eyes...he shook his head vigorously, none of this was ever going to happen. Caroline and him would never have kids, Caroline and him weren't even anything right now... she was marrying Stefan. _Why why did it have to be my brother_ he thought? He didn't want Caroline to be with anyone other than him, but never never his brother... _Maybe I shouldn't be here_ he thought... _I should leave_

Just then Matt put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed, _when the hell did we become friends? Or maybe he just doesn't want me going crazy in front of his kids. _He turned to give him a smile when he noticed Elena waving at something in front of her, and he saw the black SUV stop right in front of them and he could smell her... and him, he could smell her all over him and him all over her... he wanted to puke, he wanted to cry and then kill someone and then cry some more... he needed a drink

His heart sank as he watched her get out of the car with a huge smile on her face, she smiled at all of them even at him and his undead heart clenched in pain... she was so happy as she ran straight towards Elena holding an overly excited Carly in her arms. Stefan merely nodded at him and he returned it as coldly as possible. He didn't miss a thing, the glow from her place as she picked the baby into her arms, cooing at it while Elena and Stefan watched in amusement, Carly loved her blonde aunt instantly... who didn't? He didn't miss Stefan's protective hand on the small of her back or the huge smile that she gave Stefan as she muzzled the baby closer to her or the warm smile he returned... she was happy, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had ever made her this happy, and in that moment he hated his brother for bringing such joy to her life... that's all he had ever wanted, she had made everything good for and he had driven her straight to his brother.

This was something he refused to accept.


	3. Important AN

**I have to be honest with you guys, Daroline and Steroline were my first otp in tvd – and midway season 1 I was an out and out Daroline shipper. I loved writing stories for them as well as the Stefan/Caroline/Damon triangle, but once Klaus walked in in 2x19 I was gone for, I swear I had no control over what happened. I still wrote a little Daroline after 2x19 and beginning of season 3, but 3x02 sealed it for me – Klaroline went from a crackship to my obsession. **

**I'm very sorry to have to say this, but I honestly cannot write Daroline anymore; drabbles and small things of them I have and I will continue to write (on request) but I have to admit now that I won't be continuing any of my Daroline stories and that's why I've decided to put up these A/N's in my fics. **

**I did this because it was time I stop ignoring the WIP's in my page and also many of the stories have been read and reviewed and people asked for more, I wish I could give you more – but honestly Klaroline just ruined me. And I'm a crackshipper at heart, Daroline was and in a way still is a crackship, so as of now my writing inspiration somehow always finds me in the vicinity of Klaroline, carlijah, steroline or klarolijah. I'm very sorry for this, but I hope you all understand! **

**I hope those of you who like Klaroline read my Klaroline stories! All I can say is I'm sorry for giving up on these fics but I just have lost all inspiration for Daroline! **


End file.
